dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} The Babidi Saga is the thirteenth saga in the anime Dragon Ball Z. This saga consists of twelve episodes which occur after the World Tournament Saga and before the Majin Buu Saga. The saga follows the events of the Z fighters struggle to defeat their new enemy Babidi along with his henchmen. The saga also shows the conclusion to the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai tournament which was only half finished by the end of the last saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1994. This is Part of US Season Seven Saga Summary The story continues from the World Tournament Saga. The Z fighters are still searching for Spopovitch and Yamu. They come across a spaceship and watch secretly as Spopovitch and Yamu meet with Pui Pui followed by Dabura and Babidi. Babidi takes the energy the two fighters have brought to him and kills them. After sensing the hidden Z fighters, Dabura and Babidi plan to lure the Z fighters to drain them of their energy needed to revive a powerful foe shown sealed in a pink ball. Dabura engages the Z fighters and easily kills Kibito in the process. After brief fighting Dabura manages to turn Kuririn and Piccolo into stone with his spit. Dabura finally retreats back to the spaceship leaving the remaining Z fighters questioning what to do next. Supreme Kai explains that in order to return Kuririn and Piccolo back to their normal state they must defeat Dabura. Supreme Kai, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta enter the ship in order to stop Babidi's plans and avenge their friends. Inside the spaceship Pui Pui explains that they must defeat 3 fighters to get to Babidi of which he is the first. The Z Fighters agree and use the Rock, Paper, Scissors method to see who will fight Pui-Pui, from which Vegeta is the winner. Babidi teleports Pui Pui and Vegeta to Pui Pui's home planet (since the planet has a gravity of ten times the level on Earth), to give Pui Pui the advantage. However, Vegeta, being accustomed to training at at least 450 times normal gravity, easily kills Pui Pui with little effort. On the next level of the ship it is Goku's turn to fight a monster called Yakon. Babidi teleports them to Yakon's completely dark planet. Yakon is able to eat light energy, so when Goku turns Super Saiyan in order to see, Yakon eats his energy and becomes even more powerful. Goku uses this to his advantage, generating more power than Yakon can handle by transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form, causing him to explode. Back at the World Tournament, over half the fighters are eliminated. Mr. Satan suggests a Battle Royale, so all 5 remaining fighters: Mr. Satan, Android 18, Mighty Mask, Killa and Jewel get in the ring at once. Killa and Jewel are defeated instantly, and the main struggle is between Mighty Mask and 18. However, 18 soon discovers that Mighty Mask is Goten and Trunks in disguise, and after Android 18 exposes the duo with an energy attack, they are disqualified. Goten and Trunks quickly leave. Now only Android 18 and Mr. Satan are left, so Android 18 proposes Mr. Satan give her 20 million zenni (double the tournament prize money) and she will let him win, as she doesn't want all the fame. He agrees, and using his Satan Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch he pretends to knock her out of the ring. Meanwhile, on the third level of the ship it is Gohan's turn to fight Dabura as he is the third remaining warrior protecting Babidi. They are transported to a mountainous range and engage in battle. At first Gohan is a little rusty with his fighting skills, allowing Dabura to best him for a while until he transforms into a Super Saiyan and becomes roughly equal with Dabura. Vegeta doubtful of Gohan's ability to beat Dabura and argues with Goku that he wishes to fight Dabura himself. Dabura notices the argument and asks Babidi to teleport them back. Back at the ship Dabura and Babidi discuss that Vegeta does not have a pure heart and could be used to their advantage. Babidi uses his magic to try to take control of Vegeta and quite easily does transforming him into Majin Vegeta, improving his power and turning him against his friends. Babidi transports the Z warriors including Majin Vegeta back to the World Tournament arena where there is still a celebration over Mr. Satan's apparent victory of the tournament. Vegeta destroys portions of the stadium, killing people in the process to convince Goku to fight him. Vegeta reveals that Goku has surpassed Vegeta's ability and strength on many occasions and that he wants to regain his pride by beating Goku. The two are then teleported to a desert plane where they engage in battle. The battle lasts for a good while, they seem evenly matched at first, but Goku truly hides his ultimate power. Vegeta and Goku continue to battle while Gohan and Supreme Kai go off to fight Babidi. Vegeta announces that he has not completely succumbed to Babidi's control but only allowed Babidi to turn him evil by his own desire to return to his old ways. Back at the space ship, Gohan and Supreme Kai are about to fight Dabura and Babidi, but before they can, it is revealed that the machine has reached full power which in turn will open up the spell casted egg. The story continues into the Majin Buu Saga. Characters Major characters *Son Goku *Son Gohan *Vegeta - appears also as Majin Vegeta *Dabura *Pui Pui *Yakon *Piccolo *Kuririn *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Spopovitch *Yamu *Babidi Supporting Characters *Bulma *ChiChi *Yamcha *Muten Roshi *Oolong *Puar *Gyuumao *Marron *Android 18 *Son Goten *Chibi Trunks *Videl *Killa *Jewel *Mr. Satan DVDs *Babidi - Descent (205-207) *Babidi - Battle Royale (208-210) *Babidi - The Dark Price Returns (211-213) *Babidi - Rivals (214-216) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (12 episodes) *220. The Wizard's Curse *221. King of the Demons *222. Vegeta Attacks *223. Next Up, Goku *224. Battle Supreme *225. Eighteen Unmasks *226. Pay to Win *227. Heart of a Villain *228. The Dark Prince Returns *229. Vegeta’s Pride *230. The Long Awaited Fight *231. Magical Ball of Buu Edited Version (12 episodes) *205. The Wizard's Curse *206. King Of The Demons *207. Vegeta Attacks *208. Next Up, Goku *209. Battle Supreme *210. Eighteen Unmasks *211. Pay To Win *212. Heart Of A Villain *213. The Dark Prince Returns *214. Vegeta's Pride *215. The Long Awaited Fight *216. Magic Ball Of Buu Category:Dragon Ball sagas